1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a communication device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a caller ID display service has been provided in telephone networks. When the receiving party who is subscribed to the service receives a call, a telephone number of a calling party is provided to the receiver device from a switchboard so that the calling party can be identified by the receiving party. The telephone number of the caller device received in the service is stored in a memory of the receiver device as a call record regardless of the receiving party's response (e.g., received, connected, or missed) to the call.
In such a caller ID display service, however, when unwanted calls are frequently received in one receiver device, the call records for such unwanted calls are unnecessarily saved in a call history while essential call records are undesirably deleted according to chronological order. In other words, a storage area to store the information concerning the incoming calls can be wasted for the unnecessary call records. In consideration of such a problem, a technique to avoid saving the unwanted call records has been suggested. For example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-283641, an unwanted call is determined based on a period of a ring tone being generated, and when the call is determined to be an unwanted call, a call record for the unwanted call is not saved. Thus, the memory area to store the call records can be effectively used.